lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breo
Breo (Br/ee and L/'eo') is the friendship/relationship pairing of Bree Davenport and Leo Dooley. They are sibilings and close friends. Leo has shown great care for her in Quarantined, Which Father Knows Best?, and in You Posted What?!? Leo saved Bree by distracting S-1 so Bree could kick her. This pairing is shipped romantically and as a friendship by some fans. Other Names *Breleo (Bre/e & Leo) *Leree (Le/o & B/ree) Moments Commando App * They both tried to convince Mr. Davenport to let Chase go to school. * Leo warned Bree about sitting at the football players table. * They tried to defeat the Dingos. Bionic Birthday Fail *Bree wanted to know how Leo was gonna celebrate his birthday. *Bree was excited that Leo was having a birthday party. *Bree was upset when she found out the party was cancelled because she was worried Leo would be disappointed. *Bree was happy to help plan a surprise party for Leo. *Bree said Leo was a great brother. *Bree stopped Adam from telling Leo about the surprise party. *Bree told people at the party to "Scream loud and pretend you're his friend." * Leo was mad that Bree was celebrating without him. *Bree felt guilty when she realized Leo wasn't at his party. *Bree tried to pretend like the party was still going on. *Bree was sad that Leo was mad at her. *Bree was upset when Leo's gift was broken. *Bree wanted to make it up to Leo. *Bree was willing to break to rules to get Leo into the simulator. * Bree was excited to let Leo into the simulator. *Bree wanted to help Leo in the simulator. *Bree told Leo to "Get his blur on" or use his super speed. *Bree was worried when Leo fell. *Bree took the blame instead of letting Leo take it. *Leo mentioned how he thinks Bree should have had birthday parties of her own. *Leo laughed with Bree when Chase made fun of Donald's age. Back From the Future * Bree (along with Chase and Adam) are sad that Leo risked his life for them. * Leo warned Bree (and Adam and Chase) about them dying in another timeline. Death Spiral Smackdown *Bree stops Leo from eating Power Pellets. *Leo asks Bree and Chase if they want to watch. * Bree watch's Leo and Adam (With Chase) while also using her Bionics against Chase. *Bree saved Leo from turning into a "human wrecking ball". Quarantined *Leo tries to find Bree when she left her capsule to see Owens art show. *Leo brings her back to the lab before the effects become permanent. Bionic Showdown * She tells Douglas Davenport to stay away from Leo. *Leo congratulates Bree (along with Adam and Chase) that they completed the largest oil spill in history. *Bree was heartbroken when she thought Leo was killed by Marcus. *Leo risked his life to save Bree (and Adam, Chase, and Donald) *Leo prevented Douglas from using the Triton app on Bree (along with Chase and Adam) My Little Brother *Leo was Bree's Vice President when Bree was Principal for one day. *Bree signed the form for every girl to be Leo's friend since she was principal for a day. No Going Back *Leo showed the hologram video of Bree, Chase and Adam saying goodbye to everyone. *Leo tried to find them but they disabled their chips and cannot track them. *Leo takes the blame for not watching out for them when they accidentally exposed their bionics to Principal Perry when they saved her life. *Leo tells Donald they need to get to Bree (Chase and Adam too) before Douglas and Creepy Masked Man captures them and makes them his minions. Season 3 Sink or Swim *Leo (and Donald) tried to use to computers from the Lab to track Adam, Bree and Chase's last location. *Bree asked Douglas who was in disguise as Donald that Leo was also going to be here. *Leo helped Donald to search for Bree (Also Adam and Chase) *Leo was glad that Bree (Adam and Chase) came home safely. The Jet-Wing *Leo ran to get Bree (and Adam) * Leo tried to stop Bree from a glitch by putting a box over her head. Mission: Mission Creek High *Bree asked Leo where his mission specialist desk is. *Leo showed Bree (along with Adam and Chase) the new lab. *Bree said Leo was their when the rocket was heading to school. Not So Smart Phone *Leo and Bree schemed to help Perry spend her money so she would keep her job as principal. *Leo and Bree does not want Perry to leave because Trent will be the new principal. Principal from Another Planet *Bree (and Adam and Chase) tried to find Leo after Alien Perry captured him. Taken *Bree wanted to save Leo (and Tasha) from Victor Krane. *Bree, Leo (and Adam, Chase and Donald) looking at the Daven Motorcycle. *Leo tried to get to Bree(and Adam and chase) with Donald and Tasha. Three Minus Bree *Bree relishes her new freedom, begins bragging to a disgruntled Leo. Which Father Knows Best? *Leo goes behind Mr. Davenport back and ask Douglas to help fix Bree's Chip. *Leo says she's my sister. *Leo tried to convince Douglas to help Bree. *Leo tries to help fix Bree's Bionics. *Bree Thanks Leo for fixing her chip. *Bree and Leo (Adam and Chase) want to forgive Douglas? * Leo and Bree (Adam and chase) forced Donald to forgive Douglas. You Posted What?!? * Bree (Adam and Chase) wanted to go to the Hospital to see Leo. *Leo (and Douglas) wanted to save Bree (Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald) from F.B.I *Leo and Bree (and Chase, Adam, Donald and Douglas) tried to defeat Krane and S1. * S-1 is defeated by Bree with the help of Leo. Brother Battle * Leo offered Bree a $100 bill. * Bree told Leo he might throw up in her stomach. * Bree comforted Leo about losing the contest. Spike Fright * Bree and Leo thought Perry killed one of the lunch ladies. Bree and Leo were holding each other when Perry locked them in. * When they hid behind the trash can Leo's face was near Bree. * Bree had to remind Leo he was bionic (twice) * They were both surprised that Sabrina liked Chase. Gallery Userboxes Codename: Breo Codename:BreoFan Codename:BreoCute Breo Trademarks Bravery * Leo admitted to Principal Perry that he was the reason Bree talked and failed the test which costed him summer school. (Spy Fly). * Leo went to the art school to save Bree before her side-affects became permanent. (Quarantined). * Leo went to Douglas to help fix Bree's chip. (Which Father Knows Best?) * Leo tried to save Bree by blasting S-1 although the beam hit Krane, although this still allowed Bree to get the upper hand on S-1. (You Posted What?!?). Episodes * The Rats Strike Back: Breo hug! * Quarantined: Leo had to hold Bree up so Owen wouldn't notice her side-affects. * Bionic Showdown: Leo hugged Bree from behind her. * Which Father Knows Best?: Leo went to Douglas for help to get Bree her bionics back. * Brother Battle: Leo grabbed Bree several times. * Spike Fright: Bree and Leo hid behind the trash can. Leo hided behind Bree. ---- Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Friendships Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Bree Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Relationships Category:Shippings Category:Images of Bree Category:Images of Leo Category:Shippings With Main Characters Category:Main Characters